


Devout Dibella worship

by stressful_pizza



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressful_pizza/pseuds/stressful_pizza
Summary: FINALLY got to marry Brynjolf in my game!!’ XoxoxEnjoy this bit of sexy, slutty, smut between him and my Dragonborn xx





	Devout Dibella worship

Brynjolf returned home to Windhelm. A welcome break and time away from the Thieves Guild in the peace of his own home. When he returned home, he found the house deserted. His wife must’ve gone out and taken their sons with her. He breathed a sigh of relief and sat back in his chair at the dining table. The fire softly crackled behind him and set an ambient orange glow around the room.

It wasn’t often he found himself able to enjoy peace and quiet. He made the most of it wherever he could. The table was set from dinner earlier, the remnants of plates and cutlery askew on the table in front of him. The candles had burnt out hours ago and left only traces of ash and waxy remains. 

He felt tired, his eyes felt heavy and so did his body. He took his blade from its sheath and sat it on the side table before making his way upstairs to the bedroom. 

His eyes were half shut and not paying attention, he found himself started by a shadowy figure in the hallway. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. 

Hanna.

She stood before him in the bedroom doorway, wearing his wife’s silk dress. It clung to her small frame and accentuated her breasts, her erect nipples protruding slightly through the thin fabric.

“What’s with the long face, Bryn?” she teased  
“You can’t be here, Hanna. This is my family home, we’ve-“  
She walked closer to him and pulled her arms tightly around him.  
“You don’t seem disappointed to see me” she smiled  
“Of course not, lass” he continued “But this is where my family are”  
She looked disappointed and her brow furrowed.  
“And this?” He said, raising his brow slightly, “My wife’s dress?”  
She bit her lip and paused for a moment, “I thought you’d like it” she said  
“I do” he said, “But we can’t do this. Not here”

She stared at the wooden floor avoiding eye contact with him. He held her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb against her soft skin. She closed her eyes. Then he pulled his arm away and winced, grasping his shoulder.  
“You’ve hurt yourself? she asked  
“No, lass. I barely felt a thing” he laughed  
She placed her hand on his shoulder and carefully stroked over his armour.  
“I can help you” she said “My hands are good at what I do”  
He hesitated. “Fine” he said “But it can’t be for long”

They moved towards the bed where he removed his armour, leaving his upper body exposed. He was strong and toned, a typical Nord man. His chest covered in dark hairs that intertwined and a scar that extended from his shoulder to his back. She traced over it gently with her fingertips. He closed his eyes and breathed softly. She sat on his back, far enough down that she could massage his shoulder and lower back. She was right, he thought to himself. Her hands were kneading his pain away and it felt amazing. He groaned in appreciation and she smiled. 

His skin was not rough like she had expected. It was soft and smooth. In fact she wondered if he’d ever felt this kind of touch from anyone before including his wife. She knew their marriage had fallen on hard times but she never cared to mention it to him. Besides they had a nice little arrangement of their own.

She positioned herself close enough to him that he could feel her warm breath on his neck, sending a shiver throughout his body.  
“Feel good?” she whispered in his ear  
He’d gotten so relaxed he felt like he’d fallen into the bed entirely and lost track of time. He could only utter a moan of appreciation in response and she seemed to enjoy it.  
She kissed his neck and gently bit him, only hard enough to leave a small unnoticeable bruise. She continued kissing his neck with passion and great care, planting each kiss as she went. 

He turned over in bed to face her and she watched as he ran his fingers through his own auburn hair.  
“Come here” he gestured, pulling her closer to him  
She collapsed in a pile almost on top of him and their lips clumsily met. They didn’t stop now though instead they continued kissing, harder and more forcefully with each kiss. She rubbed her nose against his too and he smirked. She knew he was soft and he loved when she was affectionate with him. His hands wandered and moved further down her body until he was able to slip his hand inside the silk night dress. Underneath she wore no underwear, she was entirely bare. He could feel she was wet too as his finger brushed lightly against her opening. A small moan escaped her lips when he did this but he didn’t let it stop him. 

He slid a single finger inside her feeling her warmth wrapped around him. She was tight and warm around him and he could feel her quiver with almost every movement he made of his fingers wiggling inside her. He inserted a second finger slowly and took his time, moving his fingers rhythmically in a way that she would enjoy. Her mouth fell open and her face was a picture of ecstasy. She took care to try and be quiet but she couldn’t help herself.  
“Fuck me, Bryn” she begged  
Her hands moved to his belt on his trousers. She pulled them down past his ankles and cast them to the bedroom floor. His naked body completely exposed now and showing off his hard cock.

She climbed on top of him, parting her legs slightly and easing herself onto him. She felt his girth stretching her inside as she moved down onto him and allowing him deeper inside her. She moved slowly, riding up and down on him, where he held her hips to control her speed and her rhythm. He closed his eyes and focused on how amazing she felt. He could feel her body clench and tighten around him, responsive to every move he made inside her. His hands moved from her hips to her breasts, holding them one in each of his hands through the fabric. She had beautiful breasts made even more beautiful by the silk night gown she wore, even if it did belong to his wife. 

The gown slid from her shoulders and down to her hips exposing her breasts and leaving her upper body naked. Her nipples had stayed erect for the entire duration.  
“You never told me Windhelm was this cold” she laughed  
He teased her nipples with his fingers squeezing them gently between his thumb and his forefinger, causing her to moan in pleasure and cuss quietly under her breath. She was ready, she was ready for him to fill her up inside with his cum. She knew she wouldn’t have to ask because he loved to do it too. He loved watching his cum drip from behind her afterwards, shamefully down her legs and her ankles.  
With one final hard thrust, he’d finished inside her. He breathed a sigh of relief and she let out a gasp.  
“Same time next week?” she smirked, biting her lip  
“You really are something else, lass” he smiled, running his fingers through her blonde locks.


End file.
